


tyrannosaurus

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, happy birthday iceburg, i can't believe my first post of 2021 is about a pet mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Iceburg didn’t adopt the little mouse on purpose.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	tyrannosaurus

Iceburg didn’t adopt the little mouse on purpose. He wasn’t looking for a pet. It just scurried in through his window on a rainy night and found shelter in his dress shoe.

After nearly squishing it when he got dressed the following morning, he found himself quite endeared by the creature. It didn’t seem scared of him; in fact, it was rather affectionate from the start. It squeaked with joy when he pet it. Iceburg decided he wanted to care for the mouse, give it the home it deserved.

More often than not, that home was in his coat pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> i've started doing daily drabbles over on tumblr, and while i plan to post most of them in compilations eventually, i wanted to give iceburg some love on his birthday! i'm also taking requests, so if there's a character/ship/etc you'd like to see, feel free to drop me a line 👀
> 
> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
